


He Hates Me

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, First Crush, Gay Draco Malfoy, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pre-Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Draco pines. Pansy is not amused (maybe only a little bit).Oneshot/drabble





	He Hates Me

"No matter what I do," Draco Malfoy said as he collapsed dramatically onto the ground next to his best friend. Pansy was not amused, because she was pretty sure she knew where this was going, but she let him go on anyway. "He just hates me."

"Why don't you just try to tell him he's sexy?"

That couldn't go wrong, could it? Surely not.

Just then Harry Potter himself walked by. Pansy nudged Draco. Flushing slightly, he spoke up:

"Nice hair, Potter."

Harry glared. "Shove off, Malfoy," he said before he walked away.

Helpless, Draco looked back at Pansy.

"...I can't do anything right."


End file.
